The Price of Pleasure and Privacy
by legrimm
Summary: Rin's curiosity gets the better of her and she stumbles across Lord Sesshomaru bathing. Now she is at her enraged master's mercy. RinxSess. Lemon. Minor.
1. Chapter 1

Steam rose almost eerily from the spring before him. The warm water beckoned his aching muscles to come and relax. Sesshomaru gave a moment's thought to not getting in. Rin and Jaken had just fallen asleep no more than a hundred paces away. Although there were dozens of trees to hide his nudity from anyone who might pass by, he could not help but feel the slightest uneasiness in the back of his mind. This was just a little too perfect to be truly real. Even if Jaken were to stir and go looking for him, dealing him his punishment would not bother him in the least…No. It was the girl child that made him precautious. The thought of a mortal watching him bathe was enough to make his blood roil with fury…But Rin,…If she were to see him…ALL of him…This image made him sick.

With a disgusted sigh, he roughly tore off his obi, and removed his armor. The great Taiyoukai would bathe here and now. Why did he consider anything as trivial as someone seeing him? If this happened though, …yes, of course, the punishment would be severe. His haori, no longer held together by his ornate sash, now hung loosely about his muscled chest. His flawless, pale skin was revealed as he pulled it off completely. Kicking off his boots, he gave the ties of his hakama an irritated jerk, and they too joined the pile of his clothing at his feet. A cool breeze struck his bare body as he strode into the warm water.

He shivered with pleasure. It was quiet aside from the slight splashing his movements produced; he sank below the surface of the pool and allowed the water to engulf him completely. Beneath the surface, the moon shimmered and rippled above him. His hair, caught in a weak current, streamed around his form, tickling his most sensitive places. Startled by the unexpected sensation, he released his breath through his tightly clenched fangs. As the bubbles rose past his face, his hand strayed to his stirring length. The water's warmth was beginning to arouse him.

He broke through the surface with a small gasp for breath, and tightened his grip slightly. His long, elegantly clawed fingers wrapped fully around his thick member. It had been quite a while since he had last been satiated, and his growing arousal could not be ignored. Giving himself a firm stroke, he felt the tension alleviate…but not nearly enough. He gripped himself tighter, closing his eyes, and pumped his erection a second and third time, creating a small series of ripples that rushed to the sandy shore. A noise! Behind him! He whirled, fangs bared and eyes menacing, scanning to find the intruder who had so ignorantly approached him. What he saw enraged him even further…

"Lord Sesshomaru?" It was Rin.

The impudent little wretch had waked from her slumber, and seeing her master gone, went looking for him. Fool. Her demon lord's body was concealed by water from the waist down…but the head of his erection was above the surface where she could plainly see. Color rushed to her face in an immediate blush as her lord glared enraged at her.

"…Oh," was all she could chirp out in alarm.

"'Oh?'" he mocked scornfully,

"Is that all you have to say for yourself, girl? 'Oh?!'" His youki flared about him as he prepared to pounce at her…then, …he had another idea…

He motioned with his deadly claws for her to approach him. She dared not to disobey him. He was already angry, she thought it best not to incur his wrath any further. She walked shakily towards him, stopping where the sand met the water. His dangerous look had not dissipated from his eyes, and he approached her. He stopped when his groin was completely revealed to her. She now stood just a few feet away. He felt her eyes upon his erection, and it swelled with another rush of blood. Her attention was captured by this phenomenon, and she found herself unable to look away. Yes, girl…look at me. His face was a mask of unhidden lust. You will aide me tonight. You will appease me.

"What are you staring at, Rin?" he whispered, almost kindly.

Her face reddened more at this. Did he want her to answer him? Her mouth went dry suddenly. She didn't know how she should answer him. She knew that seeing him like this made him upset, so why was he not punishing her for it? He reached out his hand towards her and, with one finger beneath her chin, tipped her face up to him. He queried again:

"What are you looking at, Rin?"

Words formed on her trembling lips finally.

"Y-you, my lord…?" It sounded like a question more than an answer.

A cruel smile tugged at the corner of his beautiful mouth. His hand left her face and traveled down the front of her sleeve until he found her hand.

"Do you enjoy looking upon me like this, Rin?" He smirked cruelly.

She had no idea how to answer this question. She did not like the strange way he was acting, but he was her lord…she had always liked looking at him. She could only nod her head mutely in agreement. This seemed to please him.

A smile passed over his beautiful lips, then disappeared. Gripping her wrist, he pulled her forward considerably, and placed her hand over his stiffening member. She gasped in shock and her eyes widened.

"…Touch me, Rin," he purred to her.

Her body trembled at this strange new contact. He felt so hot beneath her fingertips. Hot and hard. She looked back up at his face, not knowing what it was that he wanted her to do. She could feel him becoming angry again. Panic spread through her. If she did not do as he commanded of her, she feared what punishment would befall her.

When a low, menacing growl escaped his throat, she gripped his length in fearful response. He made another sound then…one not so terrifying. She loosened her grip and squeezed him again, this time watching his face. His eyes closed and his brow was furrowed in what could only be an expression of pleasure.

"Mm, yes…like that," he murmured softly.

She gripped him once more, harder this time.

"That's…good," he praised. His slanted eyes parted a bit so he could watch her. He used his grip on her wrist to guide her hand over him instead of just letting her tease him as she was. She pumped his length again, sliding her hand down…then back up. He ground himself into her palm suddenly.

"Unh," he groaned,

"Harder now…that's it…" The sight of their hands moving over him aroused him impossibly more. She gripped him as tightly as she could and stroked him a few more times.

"Ohh,…" he could not fight back the moans now. It felt so good,…but, this would not do…

"Rin, do you want to please me?"

She met his gaze again, her were eyes a little hurt. She was not pleasing him already?

"Y-yes,…m-my lord." she answered truthfully.

He smiled approvingly at her. Of course you do, wretch. That shall be your only purpose from now on. To appease and pleasure me whenever I desire.

"Place your mouth upon me," he commanded her.

Once more, she stared blankly at him. Her mouth? Where? He saw her confusion and complied by touching her shoulder, in an almost loving manner, and pulling her face forward towards him. She was the exact proper height to perform this little act. This idea sparked dark, perverted fantasies in the corners of his mind.. The very thought of her doing this for him every single night made him lick his lips unconsciously. But for now…

He touched her soft, pink mouth with a single finger, tracing its curve seductively. After a moment, he succeeded in parting her lips, and he explored her wet tongue with the tip of his claw. She understood now that he wanted her mouth open, and did so obediently. Now, let us see how you well you can do, he thought. He pushed his hips forward until her mouth was upon the satin of his skin.

"Go ahead…" he encouraged her, pulling her slightly forward again.

She placed chaste kisses upon his flesh. He tasted sweet against her lips. She dared to trace his length with her tongue. He hissed and pushed his hips forth again. She fully understood now, and licked down to the base of his shaft. Then, licking her way back up to the head of his erection, took him into her mouth. Yes, this was what he had wanted all along. She felt his grip on her shoulder lessen, then he moved his hand to the back of her head…and pushed himself further into her hot, wet mouth. The movement caused her to take more of him into her parted lips, and he moaned beautifully as her tongue danced along his length.

She quickly discovered that it pleased him when she took more of him in, and tried her best to do this on her own. When he met the back of her throat, she nearly gagged. Her teeth found his flesh momentarily. He made an angry sound now, and gripped the back of her neck threateningly.

"Careful…" was all he said, but she knew that what she had done was unacceptable.

She wanted to please him so badly now, to make up for her error. This time, she reached forward with her trembling hands and wrapped them securely around his waist. She took more of his length into her mouth, ready for the same sensations as last time. When he once again met her throat, she stopped. Instead, she moved her tongue over his shaft, and touched what was still exposed of him with her hands.

"ah,….unh, better," he said between little sounds of approval.

He was beginning to enjoy watching her now, and traced the pulse at her neck with his talons.

"Faster…" he urged.

At that, she quickened her pace. She slid her lips over his length, breathed, then took him in again. Her hands squeezed the rest of him tightly. His hips jerked forward and he gripped her hair. She listened to his moans and cries of bliss. Feeling a little bolder, she let her eyes stray up to his face. His markings were jagged now, and his eyes, though tightly shut, gave off an almost frightening glow between his heavy lashes. She pumped his now slick length with both of her hands and panted for breath. She wasn't sure how much longer her lord would have her do this, but she didn't dare stop without his consent.

"Ah,…Ah!" His voice strained louder.

She replaced her mouth on him again, taking him in as deeply as she possibly could. His hand seized suddenly and he gripped her head in an almost bruising vice.

"Unh,…Rin," he began, then cut himself off with a satisfied cry.

Something filled her mouth. She started to pull her lips off of him, but his grip prevented her.

"…Swallow it…All of it…" He gasped between pants.

She obeyed, and swallowed. Then she removed her mouth completely from him after he released his hold. Seeing more of the whitish liquid on his softening erection, she began licking every bit of the strange fluid from his skin until he was thoroughly cleaned. His features returned to that of her stoic master and he looked down at her. She was panting too. Her cheeks were flushed and there was a droplet of his seed at the corner of her mouth. He gathered it onto his fingertip and fed it to her. Her tongue swirled over his claw. This erotic act would have aroused him again if he had not been utterly spent.

He lowered himself to the ground and sighed as she made a move to join him.

"You may leave now," he told her without a glance.

She was crushed. He did not want her near him now? After everything she had just done?

She didn't budge from where she stood. He turned to her, the beginnings of anger in his eyes.

"Now." he commanded.

"B-but,…Rin wants to st-stay." she nearly sobbed.

"I know. That is your punishment." he replied simply.

"Now go before I think of something worse for you."

This time she obeyed, sadly leaving her lord as he washed her scent from his body.

"Rin," he called suddenly.

She turned back, hoping that he had changed his mind.

"Next time, it will be much worse for you."


	2. Chapter 2

As the days went by, he could feel her eyes upon him. She was always watching him now. Ever since that night. Filthy child. She wanted him again. He was well aware of that. Even though she had been severely rebuked for looking upon her lord's nudity, her punishment had caused an affect that was quite opposite from what Sesshomaru had intended. Whore. He knew what she desired…to touch and taste him again. To look at his body again. And most of all, she wanted to pleasure him again. Such a dirty child, he mused silently. So the last punishment was not enough, ne? In that case, he knew that he would have to make it much worse for her…just as he had promised her last time.

Ah,…last time. He allowed his mind to drift back to that night when she had first seen him bathing. Her touch that had aroused him. Her almost innocent kisses upon his flesh. But he knew better. Rin was no innocent. The way she had taken his length into her mouth had proven that. And how her soft lips and tongue had sent him over the edge to his climax. No,…not innocent by any means, save for the fact that she was inexperienced. Not a problem. He could remedy that easily. That whore-child was well deserving of another one of his punishments. This time, however, it would not leave her filled with longing and curiosity.

He chose a night when there was a full moon bright overhead. Very good, there would be enough light to see by, and he wanted to miss nothing. He bided his time patiently until the fire had smoldered down to a precious few glowing embers. Rising silently, he cast a glance at the child feigning sleep. He knew she was faking, and that as soon as he had left, she would follow him. He took his leave, striding out into the darkened woods. After a few minutes, he came into a clearing. Reclining his back against a tree, he sat and waited for her. Come find your master, girl. A twig snapped not far away. Rin was very close now. He casually glanced to his right and watched her emerge from the shadows of the trees. Seeing her lord, she ducked back into the dark, hoping to avoid his gaze…little fool.

"Come out, Rin. I know you are there." His deep voice pierced through the silence.

She emerged slowly. He could see her frame trembling. With what, he was unsure. Fear? Anticipation? He tilted his head at that thought. He caught her scent, heavily laced with fear…and something else as well. He could not quite distinguish what, but it intrigued him, nonetheless.

"Come closer, girl." She obeyed shakily. She now stood only a few feet away from his side. She did not meet his eyes, but instead, kept her focus on the folds of his clothing.

"Rin. Look at me when I speak to you," her head raised slightly, eyes peering out beneath dark lashes.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked her.

Confusion furrowed her brow, and she bit gently on her bottom lip. It was becoming difficult for him to control the tugging at the corners of his beautiful mouth that threatened to give him away. He found amusement in teasing her like this. Hardening his features, he queried her once more:

"Who am I, Rin?"

"…L-lord…Sesshomaru…?"

Now it was time for the fun…

"Is that a question, or an answer, mortal? Are you stupid? Do you not even know the name of the one who feeds your hungry belly? Who covered your pathetic form in a silk kimono? Who protects you from harm when you have fallen into its path? Answer me!"

"…Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried.

"Yes, it was this Sesshomaru and none other. And yet, even a wretched, feeble human child, such as you, will not even listen to an order as simple as 'do not follow.'" His youki flared suddenly around him.

She was in tears now. Seeing her lord like this was not something that she was accustomed to. She had seen him angry before, of course, but his rage was now focused on her entirely.

"On your knees before your master, wretch." he commanded sharply.

She fell clumsily into a bow at his feet, trying to make herself as small as possible. Her sobs shook her violently and her tears dampened the ground beneath her. Perfect…

"I alone summoned you back from the grip of death, and it is I alone who sustains your pitiful existence with food, shelter, and protection." Because she was no longer looking at him, he allowed his smile to twist his lips fully. Then he forced it away again and leaned forward to the cowering child before him.

He tipped her chin up with one delicate claw, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I…own…you. It is your purpose to follow my every order and heed my commands. It would be wise not to incur my rage upon yourself if you can help it. Do you understand that?" he spoke in a harsh whisper. She sniffled softly before answering,

"…Y-yes, my lord."

"Good."

He traced her trembling chin lightly with his thumb.

"With but a single touch, Rin, I can make your worst nightmares come true," he lowered his talon along her jaw, allowing it to scrape against the hammering pulse at her neck. She whimpered at his touch, but didn't dare to pull away.

"Yet, with the same hand, I can also grant staggering pleasure," he raised his finger to her lips. Parting them tenderly, he stroked the tip of her tongue.

"But, only to those who are obedient to me." he finished, pulling away. He leaned back against the tree.

A shaky smile lit her face. He did not appear to be angry any more.

"My lord-" she began, but his disapproving look cut her off.

"Silence, you have not earned the privilege to speak." he tilted his head in thought…What would be an appropriate punishment? He had many to choose from, but finally he made his decision.

"Rin, you may remove my armor." he said with the slightest hint of kindness in his voice.

This baffled her. He would permit her to touch him, but not to talk? Not wanting to disappoint him, she rose up and approached his side. Cautiously, she released the ties of his armor and removed his breastplate obediently, placing it beside him. Next, she untied his sash and removed his swords, and pelt. When she was done, she stood with her hands at her sides awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. She peered up at his face for instruction.

He gave the slightest of glances at her, but then his eyes trailed down. Following his gaze, she found herself staring at the ties of his hakama. Did he want her to untie them as well? It appeared so. She settled back on her knees at his feet,…then slowly began inching her way closer to his groin. Her shaking fingers played the knot loose. A gust of wind caught the hem of his haori, no longer tucked at his waist, and opened the garment, revealing his bare chest. She stopped, captivated by the site of her lord's skin. He was as pale as moonlight, and twice as beautiful. Her inquisitive hand reached out to caress a set of bright scarlet stripes at his side. They were so lovely. Against his porcelain skin, they looked like…streaks of blood. Blood on ice. Sudden movement! She found her wrist clasped tightly in a claw-tipped vice that was her lord's hand.

"You will not touch me." he growled, releasing her hand only after she pulled it away.

She was completely crushed. He would not allow any part of his skin to come into contact with her. Yes, it was truly the perfect punishment for her. She longed to feel his burning warmth beneath her hands. Longed to please him just as she had done last time. He sensed her frustration and captured her chin between his fingers.

"I know what you desire. You want to grant me pleasure, do you not?"

She nodded her head furiously, her eyes pleading with him for permission.

"You have not earned that right…but," his voice trailed off.

Her eyes became hopeful. Would he allow her? She could think of nothing she wanted more than that.

"There is something you can do for me. Will you do it?" he smiled at her genuinely.

She smiled back at him. Nodding he head once more to agree. He leaned his face against hers, pressing his cool cheek against her tear-stained one.

"Yes. I thought so…Remove your clothing." he hissed into her ear.

Her smile fell. Eyes widening, she pulled away to see if he was teasing her. His face was serious. He was not teasing. She swallowed hard as he released her chin, …and slowly, …she untied her obi. Casting it aside to join her lord's armor, she pulled her kimono open and removed it as well. Now only her thin cotton under-robe shielded her from the icy gaze of lord Sesshomaru. She held her breath as she loosened the bow at her back, and the robe fell away from her body, leaving her naked before the youkai.

Carelessly, he tossed the yukata aside and inspected her youthful body. She was the slightest bit darker in skin color, and her black hair spilled over her shoulders almost elegantly. The cold air struck her body, and she shivered. His talons sliced neatly through the bit of ribbon holding her bangs back, and the tattered shreds fell to the ground. Now, she was just as naked as he was on that night. A minute went by. Then another. His eyes roved over her form, taking in the modest swelling of her breasts, her flat stomach, and the bare folds of her womanhood. She attempted to shield herself with her arms, his piercing stare was unsettling.

"Do not." he warned her. She uncovered herself and stared at the ground.

He could feel himself becoming aroused. The sight of her kneeling between his legs entirely stripped sparked his lust. Her expressions of uncertainty and fear intensified it all the more. Yes, how does it feel, little one, to be completely unprotected? But he was far from finished with her. He brushed her bangs away from her eyes and cupped her cheek in his palm.

"Rin,…" he purred almost kindly,

"…touch yourself."

She was bewildered now. What did he mean? Where should she touch? Seeing her innocent confusion prompted a stirring in his loins. She did not understand. How cute. He would have to teach her then.

"Here, like this…"

His hand strayed from her face to her shoulder, then across her arm, and down to her hand. She watched with hopeful eyes as he splayed out her fingers. She remembered when he had held her hand last time…just as he was doing now…and had pressed it against his length. This time, however, he did not bring her hand to his body, but to hers instead. With his long, graceful fingers, he guided her hand to touch between her legs. Pleasure coursed through her body as his longest finger pushed hers inside of her opening. A hot, surging blush heated her face, and the sweetest sound escaped her lips.

"…ah." Her eyes squeezed shut as he withdrew the digit, then pressed it further in.

"Open your eyes, and watch, Rin," he instructed with no real warning to his tone.

She dared to look down.

"…Oh…" The sight of his hand over hers, and of her own finger buried deep within herself was overwhelming. Sesshomaru himself was captivated by it. This act of pleasuring Rin by her own hand was quite stimulating. He felt his erection swell fully against the silk of his hakama. With his thumb, he parted her folds slightly.

"Ah!" She cried out as he pressed a finger tip against a particularly sensitive spot.

He repeated the action and again she writhed beneath the touch. Suddenly she pushed her hips forward into their hands, increasing the contact of skin on skin. She whimpered in protest when he pulled his hand away leaving hers to continue alone. His aching shaft demanded his immediate attention.

"Keep going, Rin, and I will watch." he said, suddenly short of breath.

She searched for that sensitive spot again and visibly flinched when she found it. Sesshomaru freed himself of the binding discomfort of his hakama, and was pumping his length in a white-knuckled grip. Rin cried out again as she thrust a second finger within her folds. She kept her eyes locked with her lord's for all of two seconds before they each took in the sight of the other's pleasuring. He matched the rhythm of his strokes with her thrusting fingers. The sight of her lord and the blissful sensations her own touch were almost too much for her. Her eyes shut tight again as a slight pressure built where her fingers played. Only a moment later, an shocking sensation of ecstasy overcame her, and she cried out as she threw her head back. She was dimly aware of her lord baring his fangs and his eyes bleeding to crimson as he continued to watch her while squeezing his girth. Mere seconds behind her, he pumped himself one last time, then came hard. Not even caring as he spilled over his stomach and onto his chest.

Both panted heavily, each recovering their breath from the exhilarating rush of their climax. Pulling her hand away from between her legs, Rin laid her head upon her master's knee. After a few seconds, Sesshomaru recomposed himself and became aware of her gazing upon him. He smiled at her, only the slightest hint of lust still in his voice.

"…Rin,…clean it off." he instructed, gesturing to his chest with his chin.

Eagerly, she reached for her under-robe on the other side of him, and leaned forward to wipe the fluid off…but he stopped her.

"No…Do not use you hands," he took the yukata away from her gently. Then, he reached up to her face and traced her lips with his claws.

"Use your mouth," he murmured quietly.

Another blush rushed to her cheeks, but she obeyed. Lowering her mouth down to his groin, she reached out with her tongue and licked him from base to tip. Removing the last traces of his seed from his softening member. Then, she licked her way up over his belly, pushing his haori completely open. She made sure to caress his beautiful markings with her lips as well as her tongue. After his stomach was thoroughly cleaned, she moved further up to his chest, licking and suckling the skin that was covered by the thick, salty fluid. When there was no more on his chest, he extended his hand to her. Examining it, she found a streak of the whitish stuff there too, and traced her tongue along his palm until it was gone.

"…Very good, Rin." he patted her head softly and sat up.

"And because you were obedient," he lifted her hand to his mouth. It smelled heavily of sex. He parted his lips and licked her juices from her skin. The feel of his hot, velvet tongue against her hand was overwhelming. Her eyes took on a dreamy look as he continued. He dragged his fangs dangerously over her wrist, feeling her pulse fluttering against his lips. She made a tiny squeak of pleasure. Sucking her longest finger into his mouth, he playfully nipped her fingertip. When he was done, he breathed softly against her palm.

"I believe that you are growing accustomed to being obedient. Perhaps next time, you will earn the privilege of receiving more of my touch."

"Rin will try her best to please you from now on, lord Sesshomaru," she whispered,

"I did not give you permission to speak, Rin. Silence."


End file.
